Pets, especially large pets, are often transported in pet crates or similar devices in the rear cargo area of a motor vehicle, such as a hatchback, a station wagon or a utility vehicle (e.g., an SUV). However, the pet is not safe in the event of an accident because the pet crate is not secured to prevent it from shifting forward during a crash. The “hold down” brackets in the cargo areas of most vehicles are frequently not strong enough to hold a pet crate with an animal in it, especially a large animal. Thus, what is needed are devices and methods suitable to secure a pet crate containing an animal in the event of an accident, especially with regard to limiting forward motion of the pet crate.